Plotholes
by amoet
Summary: Plotholes from HZGG I and II
1. Chapter 1

**Ep 39 plothole – After Xiao Yan Zi's fight with Yong Qi and the dinner together in HZGG II**

_The episode after Xiao Yan Zi had a street show and Yong Qi disapproved. I think Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi would have a conversation again that night before Yong Qi performs the next day. Well, not quite like this, but somehow happened like this._

_Sorry if it's not beta'ed._

Dinner went uneventfully…well, not that quite. After apologizing to Xiao Jian, Yong Qi knew he had to talk to his beloved. They already made up before, but he still felt he needed to talk with her. After helping cleared the table, Er Kang and Xiao Jian excused themselves to the male's room while Zi Wei retired to the female's room. He didn't see Xiao Yan Zi…

The sound of laughter made Yong Qi stepped into the living room. He saw Xiao Yan Zi and Liu Hung discussed on how they should performance for tomorrow. Yong Qi didn't hear his name being said and that was what made him wanted to talk to Xiao Yan Zi.

"Ah, Yong Qi. You haven't slept yet?" Liu Hung asked him.

Yong Qi shook his head and glanced briefly to Xiao Yan Zi. The girl returned his stare and smiled timidly before turning back to clean her spear. Liu Hung sensed the man wanted to talk to Xiao Yan Zi and she smiled.

"Xiao Yan Zi, I'll go to bed first. Don't forget to put everything back in the box. We'll need it tomorrow," Liu Hung smiled and quickly fled from the room before Xiao Yan Zi got the chance to reply.

"Eh?"

Yong Qi only shook his head and chuckled. He sat on Liu Hung's chair and looked over to Xiao Yan Zi who still busy cleaning up.

He took a deep breath. "So, you're going to do that again tomorrow?"

Xiao Yan Zi nodded. "Yes, of course. Our journey is still long. We need more than 2 taels."

Yong Qi slowly held Xiao Yan Zi's free hand, the one that didn't hold the spear. Xiao Yan Zi, surprised by his gesture, stared at Yong Qi's eyes.

"Xiao Yan Zi, I know I've said I'm sorry. I know I deeply hurt you with my words. You know I don't mean any of those, do you? You're the best thing that ever happened to me. To my life. Since the day I met you, I know I'm not the same person. And when I realized I love you, I know I can't be that prince anymore."

Xiao Yan Zi blinked. "Yong Qi…"

"No, please…let me finish." Yong Qi said slowly and took a deep breath. "For all my life, I've been living as a prince. I know nothing of outside world. And then, you came to the palace. You broke everything that I've learned. You teach me how colorful life is and for that, I'm grateful. But still, after all that and running away for our lives with you, I still can't get rid away my pride. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Yong Qi released his hold and rose from the chair. He took a few steps with his back on Xiao Yan Zi. "The day when you ran away from the palace, I felt like life closed to me. How do I go on without you? I even made a vow to myself, if you don't want to be a princess, then I'll be with you. And now, when we're on outside world with you by my side, how can I forget my vow?"

Yong Qi's ramble warmed Xiao Yan Zi's heart. She put aside her spear and rose from her chair. She hugged Yong Qi from behind and leaned her head on his back. Yong Qi closed his eyes, enjoying the warm embrace.

"I'm sorry if I said those words too. But, still 'deceiving' is a cruel word. We have to stick together until we arrive in Nan Yang, even in Da Li. With all we have, the only thing in my mind is to do some street shows. After our arrival to Da Li, Xiao Jian already planned for our new life. I just hope I didn't have to do that anymore."

Yong Qi opened his eyes and turned around to face his love. He pulled her to his embrace. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I'm sorry too."

Yong Qi hugged the girl tighter, feeling his heart content. "So, who will be performing tomorrow?"

Xiao Yan Zi shifted and stared at Yong Qi with her sparkling big eyes that made Yong Qi's heart skipped a beat. "Only me and Liu Hung. We can't ask for Xiao Jian's help anymore. Some people already recognized him. Perhaps I'd ask Er Kang's help to become the audience."

Yong Qi chosen his words carefully. "You don't mind if you add another player, do you?"

"Another player? Who?"

Yong Qi stared deeply at Xiao Yan Zi, and after a few seconds she understood.

"Yong Qi? You know you don't have to.."

"But, I want to."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes.

"Why?"

Yong Qi sighed and fingered Xiao Yan Zi's braid. "Well, aside from I want to pay my wrongs, you were right. In outside world, I'm no longer a prince. I'm just Ai Chi. The man who loves a little swallow bird and will stay by her side no matter what happened."

Yong Qi's answer made Xiao Yan Zi's face brighter. She laughed and hugged him close. Yong Qi laughed along with her and then she leaned away so she could stare at his face. "We have to tell Xiao Jian and Er Kang, then."

"Okay. Tomorrow will do. You need to get rest tonight."

Xiao Yan Zi nodded and kissed Yong Qi softly on his cheek.

Yong Qi blinked.

"I hope I'm not 'deceiving' this prince anymore," Xiao Yan Zi said in soft voice.

Yong Qi smiled. "No, you're not. Never."

He leaned down and captured her lips with a sweet kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**HZGG II plothole ep 19 - When Liu Qing tells the news of Xiao Yan Zi**

_It feels odd even in the book that Chiung Yao skips the part on how Yong Qi and Er Kang finally find out about Xiao Yan Zi and then suddenly they appear next to her in Hui Bin Lou. Half forgot about what Liu Qing said who he wants to tell the news. Considering Er Kang and Yong QI are both in the Palace and there's no way for him to get there, he probably goes to Er Kang's house._

_Perhaps this one can tell what should have happened._

Liu Qing ran as fast as he could to Fu's residence. He knew Er Kang probably already at the palace, being a royal bodyguard as he was, but Liu Qing was sure Mr. Fu would tell his son immediately after hearing from him.

"Mr. Fu…Mr. Fu…" Liu Qing shouted breathless.

Fu Lun, Er Kang's father, came out hurriedly and surprised to see Liu Qing. He rarely saw the man, but Er Kang told him so much about the Lings and so he considered him as family.

"Liu Qing? What's wrong?"

Liu Qing tried to control his breath before answering, "Please, tell Er Kang Xiao Yan Zi is in Hui Bin Lou."

Fu Lun's eyes turned wide.

_In the palace_

Fu Er Kang has a meeting with the palace bodyguards, discussing on new plans for Huan Zhu Ge Ge's searching when a servant announced his father arrival.

"Father? It's a surprise to see you here. Is there something wrong?" Er Kang asked when he saw his father's face, mixed between relief and worry.

"No need to search for Huan Zhu Ge Ge anymore." Fu Lun stared at his son's surprised face. "Liu Qing informed me Xiao Yan Zi is in Hui Bin Lou."

Er Kang's face lit up. "Father, is that true?"

Fu Lun nodded.

Er Kang sighed in relief. "Wu A Ge will be so happy. He's not really in good shape these past few days. Father, tell me. How did Xiao Yan Zi get there?"

Fu Lun smiled grimly. "It's both happy and sad news. Liu Qing said Ge Ge is full with scars and she looks so weak. He didn't even get the chance to ask further because Xiao Yan Zi passed out in front of him and his sister. I suggest you to go there with Wu A Ge. Don't forget to change your clothes."

Er Kang grew worried. "Scars? Weak? What happened to her?"

Fu Lun sighed again. "That's why you need to hurry."

Er Kang nodded. "Yes, father."

_Yin Huang Gong_

Yong Qi paced restless. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat; all he could think about was the girl he loved. Because of his stupidity, the love of his life was running away from him with no knowing when he could find her. If Er Tai knew about this, he was sure the brother of Er Kang would beat him merciless for letting go Xiao Yan Zi so easily. With heavy sigh, he looked over to the garden, hoping to see Er Kang. They would search for Xiao Yan Zi again today.

His face lit up when he saw Er Kang and hurriedly came out from his palace, but then surprised when he saw Er Kang wore civilian clothes.

"Er Kang? What…"

"Wu A Ge, change your clothes. We'll go to Hui Bin Lou this instance." Er Kang stared at the prince's questioning eyes. "Xiao Yan Zi is there."

The moment Yong Qi heard those words, his heart hammered and lit up with hope.

"Is it true? She finally came home?" The prince asked happily, but seeing Er Kang's troubled face, his heart sank. "What's wrong? She doesn't want to come back to the palace? Alright, I'll go there and tell her I will become a commoner too."

"Hey…hey…..slow down," Er Kang stopped the 5th prince. "It's not she doesn't want to go back. But, Liu Qing said Xiao Yan Zi's face is full with scars. And she's so weak, like she didn't eat these few days." Er Kang sighed. "She's unconscious when Liu Qing left her with his sister."

"What? How come?" Yong Qi grew worried. He knew Xiao Yan Zi well, she was so strong. It was not easy for her to pass out. What could happen to her?

Er Kang gave the prince pointed look. "Considering about this, I suggest you apologize to her immediately. We can tend the scars on her legs or arms, but the scars in her heart…."

Yong Qi stared at Er Kang helplessly. "You don't have to remind me, Er Kang. Next time, even if Huang Ah Ma beats me 1000 times or Lao Fo Ye orders me to stay in the dark room, I would never ask her to recite poetry or study chengyu." He sighed. The turmoil of losing Xiao Yan Zi really affected the prince. He looked tired and forlorn and Er Kang couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. "And what I had said to her. I'm so cruel. I didn't mean any of it." His shoulders slumped.

Er Kang patted his friend's arm. "I know you didn't. Hurry. I'll tell your servant to give news to Shu Fang Zhai."

Yong Qi nodded and ran back to his room, his heart racing.

_Hui Bin Lou_

Yong Qi raced to the guest bedroom. He saw Liu Hung sat next to the bed with Xiao Yan Zi lied there. His heart full with pain seeing Xiao Yan Zi looked so weak and so messy. Liu Hung looked at him and smiled. She rose from the chair so Yong Qi could sit next to the bed.

"How is she?" The prince asked worriedly to Liu Hung, but his eyes were on Xiao Yan Zi.

"I think she's going to be alright. I've already checked some of her scars on her back. I couldn't tend it. I need to wait until she wakes up," Liu Hung said in low voice.

"Scars on her back? Oh Tian*, what have I done?" He held Xiao Yan Zi's hand and said slowly. "Xiao Yan Zi, please wake up. It's me, Yong Qi. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. You can mad at me, beat me, cut me with sword…I don't care. Xiao Yan Zi…."

Liu Qing, Er Kang, Meng Dan and Liu Hung watched the powerful prince wept holding his love's hand both with relief and a little bit sadness.

*Note:

In the book and in the series, they call 'God' with 'Tian'.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

_This is not a plot hole, only a muse after reading a fanfic titled 'Without Her' by huanzhuyulu. You can google the fic. It's on AO3. The author didn't post it on ffn because some graphic violence scenes in it. But still it's a very good fic, the one that can give you goosebumps. This short chapter is only my idea on continuing what's left off. Must read 'Without Her' first before reading this one._

At some point, they were kissing before Xiao Yan Zi felt a sting on her left cheek. She grunted in low voice before breaking the kiss and held her cheek. Yong Qi looked at her worriedly and just realized the bruise on his wife's cheek. His heart clenched painfully, hurting more when he knew who the one caused it.

"Xiao Yan Zi…"

"I'm alright," she replied before sitting slowly on the bed.

Yong Qi slowly approached his wife and held Xiao Yan Zi's hand which covered her cheek. He pulled her hand and could see the bruise near his wife's mouth and the dry blood. His body went one degree colder.

"Do you need me to call Tai Yi?"

Xiao Yan Zi looked at him. "No, there's no need. If Tai Yi asked how I get this bruise, I don't know how to…" she sighed heavily and Yong Qi's heart clenched one more seeing the haunted look on his wife's face.

"Xiao Yan Zi…." He said in low voice before sitting on the bed. "I…overheard what you said to Zi Wei. About your dream or vision or whatever that is. I…" He shook his head. "I just couldn't believe it."

"So am I." Xiao Yan Zi stared at Yong Qi's eyes. This time it was the gentle and loving person she loved, not the cold ones she'd seen before. "But still I admit I was so scared. You were…so cold. You were…so…so different…" She broke into sobs again and Yong Qi quickly drew his wife into his embrace.

"I don't know what I have to say, darling," Yong Qi said slowly. "But, I promise you I will never do anything to hurt you like that, like the person you met in another universe. I don't know if I have to say I'm sorry too. I only sorry because of my temper, you made a wish that you have never been born."

Yong Qi pressed his lips on his wife's forehead and hugged her closer. The cries were subsided, only Xiao Yan Zi's and his breathing sound were heard in the room. "Perhaps if we look on the bright side, like Zi Wei said, the vision showed how important you are to me, to Zi Wei, to all of us, even to this country. And honestly, I even couldn't imagine how my life would turn out if I've never met you." He sighed and shifted so their eyes met. "I know you also afraid if I have that cruelty somewhere in my heart, right?"

Xiao Yan Zi nodded and leaned her head again on her husband's chest. "The strange man said it was what could have happened if you never met me."

"That's why I'm so glad I met you so I don't have to be that kind of man. Even I don't think I could do that in, at least in this lifetime and with the man I am now."

Yong Qi felt Xiao Yan Zi nodded. "I know," his wife said.

He put his arms again on his wife's shoulder. "I can imagine how you felt. When I woke you up and then you looked at me with that look, I just can't take it. I can't stand to have you look at me like that, Xiao Yan Zi."

Xiao Yan Zi didn't reply, only hugged her husband closer.

"Come on. Let me take a look at your bruise," Yong Qi said again. "If I was the one who caused it in another universe, at least in this universe I'm going to be the one who heal it."

Xiao Yan Zi smiled and leaned away from her husband's embrace. She saw the love and caring in those eyes, she knew she was safe. She caressed Yong Qi's cheek with misty eyes. "I love you."

Yong Qi's heart warmed and he also smiled. "And I love you. If only I can meet me in another universe, I will beat him to death for hurting you."

Xiao Yan Zi grimaced. "Eh, be careful of what you wish for."

Yong Qi grinned and held his wife's hands once more. "No, I was just joking, but not the beat him to death part."

Second note:

_Remember, read 'Without Her' first._


End file.
